


Procession

by K_Taikatalvi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Taikatalvi/pseuds/K_Taikatalvi
Summary: ¿De verdad es tan fácil aparecer en otro lugar y dejar todo lo que conociste atrás?
Relationships: Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. ¿Fortuna o desgracia?

**Author's Note:**

> Como en las otras historias: Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.   
> En esta historia tendrá dos vertientes diferentes, mismas que serán publicadas en distintos libros, esta es la primera.

El fin de la vida como la conocemos dejó de ser ficción.  
“Se llama J2157 y fue descubierto en 2018.”

Los informes de la televisión hechos por la NASA dieron la lamentable declaración ante todas las naciones. 

El sistema solar sería tragado. 

Nadie creyó que fuera posible. Ni siquiera los mismos especialistas.

_______________________________________

Se dio cuenta de que, cuando decía que quería morir, realmente no era en serio, amaba a su familia. A sus 19 años realmente tenía ganas de seguir viviendo por más jodido que fuera seguir en pie. Aunque a veces se levantara por inercia. 

1000 años luz de distancia.

El sistema solar se convirtió en una mesa de billar, asteroides colisionaban en distintas partes del planeta, Júpiter ya no era más nuestro protector, se convirtió en verdugo, su impacto envió a la ya maltrecha tierra directo al agujero. 

Fue un espectáculo terrorífico y hermoso.

_________________________________________

Al parecer la teoría poco apoyada de que los hoyos negros eran agujeros de gusano había sido comprobada. Risiblemente ahora ya no servía de mucho, no había nada ni nadie para celebrarlo. 

Sintió el cuerpo dolorido y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo reaccionar; frunciendo el ceño, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Siendo sinceros, no quería, estaba asustada por lo que posiblemente encontraría, espero ver ruinas y caos. Lo logró, todo estaba apacible y calmo. Quedó en shock ante el panorama. Se encontró en una espesa selva húmeda, era de día y una brisa hasta cierto punto agradable aclimataba el lugar. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se levantó de golpe; tensa, volteando a todos lados, buscó algo o a alguien familiar. Nada. La desorientación y lo desconocido le provocaron un ataque de pánico. 

Cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos al pecho por la falta de oxígeno, su mente se llenó de preguntas, ¿Y si era ya tiempo después? ¿Quedó en una especie de coma tras lo que pasó? De ser así ¿Entonces por qué no hay nadie más? No podía ser posible que ella fuera la única sobreviviente. Era absurdo. Desesperada, soltó un alarido que ahuyentó a las aves circundantes. 

Se puso en pie aun llorando; abrazándose y, con miedo, se adentró en la densidad de lo desconocido con pasos lentos y torpes.   
Vegetación conocida y nueva. Especies raras que jamás había visto. Entre más tiempo pasaba explorando se sintió más en paz con la naturaleza pero no menos intranquila por su destino. No sabía si debía buscar algo o a alguien, es más ¿Qué iba a buscar? 

Ya habían pasado 6 horas entre soliloquios furibundos acompañados de marcados ademanes. No se había topado con fauna peligrosa pero ya se hacía de noche. Tenía que encontrar refugio. Solo encontró un árbol parecido a un platanar, con enormes hojas, y arrancó algunas para cubrirse con ayuda de una piedra que recogió a unos metros. Después, tras varios intentos fallidos, pudo encender fuego. 

Recostada en posición fetal al pie del “platanar” pensó en su vida, en su familia, ahora estaba sola en quién sabe dónde. Su situación era apremiante, lo había perdido todo y no sabía si era milagro o barbarie que siguiera viva. Miles de ideas y supuestos le rondaron toda la noche, tanto positivos como negativos, y con ello sus cambios de expresión eran tan constantes que le dolía la cara. 

Al amanecer llegó a la conclusión de que estaba sola y tenía que sobrevivir. Broma cruel o bondad del destino tenía que seguir. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados, quería y no quería morir. 

Se quedó un par de horas tirada boca abajo y extendida hasta que distinguió arbustos moverse bruscamente. No le importó, “Al fin me llegó la hora, ven a mi dulce muerte”, pensó. 

Un gran animal similar a un lobo la acechaba, tenía abundante pelaje gris con motes negros, una gran cola enroscada, patas grandes con largas garras. Era enorme, debía medir por lo menos unos 3 metros. Se quedó quieta esperando a que se acercara… Hasta que mostró los colmillos y se abalanzó a ella con un fuerte rugido. Gritó. Se apartó como pudo y corrió despavorida; esto demostraba que no quería morir, no así realmente. No era tan rápida, apartó maleza y saltó ramas y troncos caídos. Ya no podía más, no era nada comparada con tan imponente bestia. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente algo que la ayudara; sus cejas se arquearon al ver una liana colgando de un grueso tronco, la tomó y trepó lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó a lo más alto. 

Ante ella, una vista maravillosa, las copas de los distintos árboles y sus flores junto con la luz del sol creaban un escenario sin igual. Estaba atónita, relajó los músculos al instante, sin descuidar su agarre de las ramas. Aves volaban o se posaban en las ramas salientes. Pudo ver un largo río, montañas y vegetación aún más extraña. No estaba muy lejos al parecer. Le tomaría el resto del día llegar, eso si no se perdía.

Las ramas de su árbol se movían. Se sobresaltó, retornó su vista al suelo y vio al animal posarse sobre sus patas traseras para golpear el árbol con las delanteras. Era terriblemente fuerte. Tuvo miedo y cerró los ojos, repitiéndose a sí misma “cálmate” cual mantra. Pensó en moverse y se dignó a ver de nuevo; acto seguido encajó las uñas al tronco lo más que pudo y extendió el brazo para así estirarse y alcanzar con su diestra el árbol contiguo. Otro embate. Comenzaba a dudar al ver al enojado “lobo” arremeter sin descanso. Dirigió una mirada desesperada a su objetivo. No pudo, el temblor de las ramas la tiraría. 

Regresó a abrazar la corteza dando un gran suspiro apesadumbrado y caviló hasta que se dirigió al depredador: -Yo no me voy a bajar, a ver quién se cansa primero.

Como si la hubiese entendido, el cuadrúpedo insistió en embestir y al tiempo se echó a esperar. Por su parte, ella se echó en la rama en la que estaba parada y posó su espalda al tronco. Pasó una hora y la fiera al fin se fue. La chica esperó otra hora después para verificar que estaba sola, ya le dolían la espalda y el trasero, tenía sed, era hora de bajar. Tomó una gruesa liana para descender.

No era una liana. 

Apretó el cuerpo de una larga serpiente que inmediatamente atacó. Con otro grito la soltó y esto a su vez la hizo azotar sobre su espalda. Timorata se paró con un salto para ver que la serpiente no estuviera con ella mientras se sacudía. Y no estaba, pero ahora tenía más dolores lumbares y más raspones. 

Con el dolor manifestándose en sus facciones, se orientó hacia donde divisó el río y apresuró el paso para saciar su sed. 

_________________________________________

En su trayecto tomó una rama para usarla de bastón, ya fuera para tantear terreo o alejar a alguna alimaña. Igual y servía para pescar en el río, con suerte atrapaba algo si es que le daba hambre. 

Apreció el atardecer llegando al fin al arroyo, se aproximó a la orilla y se arrodilló. El agua era clara y se podían ver peces de varios colores seguir la corriente. Por un instante sonrió. 

Su rostro se reflejaba en el líquido, cayó en cuenta de que desde su “muerte” no se había visto a sí misma. Estaba exactamente igual, solo que con los ojos hinchados, rostro cansado y varios arañazos. Tomó algo de agua y se limpió el rostro, cuello y brazos. Permaneció mirándose un buen rato, perdida en sus propios orbes. 

Aves cantaban y uno que otro animal misterioso aullaba. Se levantó y buscó hojas; formó una como cucurucho y bebió al fin. Antes de que fuera más tarde buscó más ramas y piedras e hizo una fogata. 

Se acostó llevando los brazos a la nuca para ver anochecer al calor del fuego. Después de dos largos días al fin se pudo relajar en su tendido de hojas. Con semblante sereno miró al cielo.

No había duda, este era otro lugar, un nuevo sitio en el que la naturaleza no estaba tan apaleada por el hombre. Las estrellas y constelaciones se podían apreciar en su totalidad, la altitud y la zona, supuso, debían ser un factor para ello también. Le hubiera gustado poder disfrutar de esto con sus seres queridos. 

Una penetrante nostalgia la asedió, lagrimas aparecieron, quería su antigua vida de vuelta, sin embargo sabía que eso ya no era posible, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar tan rotundo cambio y adaptarse. Le llevaría tiempo sin duda alguna, el afrontamiento de su pérdida apenas comenzaba. 

Dio un último vistazo a la inmensidad y se rodó a su costado derecho acomodando sus brazos nuevamente. Sonrió cancinamente y se felicitó por no morir. 

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando gracias al arrullo del río y la quietud. Exhausta, entró en un profundo sueño que, con suerte, sería reparador e ininterrumpido.


	2. The Islander

Habían pasado ya 20 días desde su llegada a ese nuevo mundo. En ese lapso, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su conocimiento sobre la naturaleza para intentar hallarse en esa inmensa selva. Creó una lanza para atrapar peces y alimentarse, claro, siempre y cuando fueran comestibles. Se aventuró aún más y dibujó un mapa en la gran hoja de un árbol usando una mezcla de sabia y tierra como tinta, conseguir el lienzo casi le costó la vida, no se sujetó bien y cayó, el dolor que acaeció después la tuvo inmóvil el resto del día. Tuvo que improvisar guaridas ya que la lluvia hizo estrepitosas apariciones, lavó su ropa a lado del río y entendió los dolores de espalda de sus antepasados. 

En sus andanzas observó todo tipo de animales que ella clasificó como mezcolanzas de los que ella conoció. El único que parecía “normal” era aquel lobo que intentó comérsela. Mismo que topó una semana después de su primer encuentro, en un escenario particular; se lastimó una pata, fue difícil ayudarlo, pero lo logró y agradeció a los miles de programas sobre rescate animal que vio en la TV. 

Llegó a las faldas de las montañas que observó anteriormente, sin embargo, por la altura y el crecimiento de hierba y musgo, fue incapaz de trepar más de 4 metros sin amarre alguno y rodearlas no era viable ya que había agua y superficies borrascosas que de inmediato la harían accidentarse o romperse algo. Después de tratar de ingeniarse alguna manera de subir más allá del límite auto-impuesto, cesó. 

A pesar de que le iba bien en aquel ecosistema, tenía que lidiar con la tristeza y aquellos recuerdos que traían consigo llantos incontrolables, noches en vela y pesadillas. 

20 días fueron suficientes para que ese mapa estuviera completo con los límites incluidos, el río la guió para encontrar las orillas del territorio. La isla no era tan grande como creyó. Estaba rodeada de agua y en uno de los extremos se alcanzaba a notar otra isla pero con otro tipo de ecosistema.

Fatigada y rodando los ojos, se recostó en su hamaca improvisada de lianas entre dos frondosos árboles que daban una deliciosa sombra. Cerró los ojos por un momento sin expresión alguna y a los pocos segundos los abrió de nuevo, enarcó una ceja y comenzó a parlotear. -He recorrido prácticamente todo este lugar… No hubo rastro alguno de civilización o exploración… Estoy rodeada de agua… - Tomó los costados de la hamaca y se sentó. – No puede ser que esté en una isla desierta o desconocida… Solo falta que esté en una de esas islas dentro de otras islas… Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, o que existo… ¿Habrá “alguien” más vivo, para empezar?- Ahora tenía una expresión preocupada -¡Ay! ¡Ya! ¡Ya no sé ni qué pensar o creer!- Espetó frustrada, llevó las manos a sus sienes y frotó con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los ojos. –Por favor, algo o alguien que me dé respuestas… Dios, Ala, ¡Satán! ¡Quien sea!- Gritó exasperada mientras se dejaba caer al tejido colgando los brazos a los lados en señal de derrota. 

Intentó tranquilizarse, no tenía sentido ataviarse con eso, lo mejor por ahora era esperar, ya después idearía cómo salir de la isla sin morir ahogada, perdida o comida; o bien, trazaría una forma de llegar al otro lado de las serranías. Relajó el rostro y dormitó. 

A unos pocos metros, aproximándose a la hasta ahora denominada isla, un pequeño barco de color café con una cabina, dentro de ella, navegando… Un hombre. 

         

Estaba decidida, tenía que lograrlo sin morir en el intento, ya estaba harta del pescado, los cocos y saltamontes asados. Probar frutos era algo que le asustaba, y no era para menos, algo podría ser tóxico y ella quedaría ahí, (era más complicado que con el pescado, con ellos se advertía por el color), pero dejó de posponer la observación de la alimentación de los otros especímenes y puso manos a la obra. Se camufló con hojas y fue a una enredadera con posibles alimentos, se tendió sobre su estómago a unos 2 metros de distancia y con expectantes ojos esperó. 

Llevaba 3 horas tumbada, acalorada y aburrida, estaba por marcharse, cuando algo parecido a un tapir, pero con cola prolongada y patas más largas, comenzó a olfatear unas grandes y rojas esferas semejantes a las ciruelas. Degustó una, olfateó unas 4 y las evadió, prosiguió con otras 2 y fueron ingeridas. La chica observaba intrigada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, alzando su torso sobre los codos. -¿Unos sí y otros no? Huelen distinto, eso es seguro… ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál comer y cuál no…?- Rodó a su costado izquierdo y levantó la cabeza para seguir mirando totalmente concentrada. – Debe haber otra cosa, el color tal vez…- Tenía que acercarse al animal para intentar identificar el olor, no había de otra. Sigilosamente y con posición de pecho tierra se fue aproximando al animal para olfatear su trompa. 

Con ojos saltones y apretando los labios se arrastró hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, fue una suerte que ni se inmutara de su presencia, seguramente estaba demasiado entrado en su cena. Olfateó pero no distinguía bien el aroma, se arriesgó a quedar frente a frente. Lo logró. Aquel animalito no se alarmó, de hecho, comenzó a olerla también. Después de un par de minutos se fue y ella pudo escoger los elementos a ingerir y llevarlos en una hoja. 

         

Un pelinegro se había adentrado en aquella densa vegetación con el objetivo de explorarla por primera vez. Cuando la vio en esa posición tan rara no supo qué hacer, aguantó la risa y con curiosidad estuvo oculto y atento a cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, desde su arrastre y la competencia olfativa, hasta la huida de la chica con su fruta. Evidentemente no se veía como una nativa, al contrario, su ropa parecía bastante actual por no decir extraña, algo harapienta, lo que indicaba que llevaba tiempo ahí. Debía ser alguna sobreviviente de algún vuelo o algo así.   
Dejó que se fuera, prefirió evitar asustarla, tal vez después tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella. – Esto de no ser el primero es hasta cierto punto decepcionante- Dijo con humor mientras ajustaba su sombrero y se abría paso entre la maleza con ambos brazos.

         

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando ella encendió la fogata, se sentó con las piernas entrelazadas y recargó su peso en los brazos, miró al cielo con cierta esperanza de que todo mejoraría. Sonrió con añoranza, no podía creer que hubiera pasado tan poco tiempo y se sintiera como una eternidad. –Solo quisiera poder dormir tranquila y no tener pesadillas, siquiera solo una noche… Y sentarme en un cojín también- Acto seguido se levantó sobándose el trasero, amarró sus provisiones sobre el lado de sus pies en el árbol y se acomodó en la hamaca. – Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo- Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo en otro intento más de dormir bien.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, otra fogata había sido encendida y un ojimiel bebía té tranquilamente de un termo tras haber instalado una pequeña casa de campaña. Observó la bóveda celeste durante un tiempo, fascinado por la cantidad de estrellas y la claridad que tenía. – Bien, es hora de acostarse- Se levantó para apagar la fogata estirando la espalda y frotándose la cadera. Estaba molido, dio un sonoro bostezo y se frotó los ojos mientras entraba a la tienda. -Espero que no quieras matarme, pequeña- Dio un último vistazo a la oscuridad y subió el cierre.

         

Los rayos del sol la despertaron como siempre. – Una hora más ¿eh? Peor es nada…- Aún adormilada, con los ojos entrecerrados, se levantó del tejido estirándose y desayunó. Al terminar se dirigió al río para beber y limpiarse. 

         

Cuando regresó, al cabo de hora y media, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se quedó estática, parecía que había visto un fantasma. Nada más alejado que eso. Era un hombre con aspecto de Indiana Jones, sonriendo, y estaba sentado en su hamaca, saludándola con la mano derecha.

Se quedó con cara de póker mientras el varón le hablaba en otro idioma que ella identificó como japonés, en un tono que parecía persuasivo. Hasta que se levantó y se aproximó, por reflejo ella retrocedió juntando las cejas y amenazando con su lanza. Esto hizo que el hombre parara y hablara aún más haciendo ademanes sobre él y el lugar. 

El hombre se tumbó en el suelo con marcada confusión en el rostro, se quitó el sombrero dejándolo a un lado y se revolvió el cabello. – No, no me entiende, ¡grandioso! ¿Ahora qué hago?– Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de respuestas. -¡Lo tengo!-

La joven, al verlo en tal situación, bajó el arma y lo miró dudosa, no quería acercarse, podría hacerle daño, pero también estaba deseosa de interactuar, él podría ser su único modo de salir de ahí, solo que no lo entendía en lo absoluto. 

Él se levantó, para luego agacharse y arrancar la maleza del suelo, tomó una vara y comenzó a garabatear en el suelo. Estuvo así un instante, ante la mirada nerviosa de la chica, quien no daba señas de querer acercarse. –Supongo esto será suficiente… Bien, comencemos- Se sacudió las manos y se enderezó. Volteó de nuevo a ella con un alegre rostro y le hizo señas con las manos para que se acercara. Ella era reacia, y no la culpaba, supuso que era porque creía que le haría algo, y entonces, tuvo otra idea. Tomó unas hojas, luego volvió a verla, se señaló a sí mismo y luego a ella, después a las hojas y así procedió a romperlas. Notó la expresión de horror de la jovencita y comenzó a pedirle que esperara con ademanes, totalmente apenado. Logró que permaneciera ahí y repitió las acciones anteriores, solo que después de destruir las hojas comenzó a negar con manos y cabeza, se señaló a sí mismo de nuevo y volvió a negar con la cabeza con rostro sereno y ligera sonrisa. Su ceja enarcada y boca medio abierta indicaba que lo había logrado, ella entendió, 

Ahora él miraba preocupado a la joven lo más relajado que pudo, mientras que ella se mantenía paralizada y pensativa. Ninguno se quitaba la mirada de encima. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de silencio, ella se acercó.

Caminó lentamente hacía donde estaba aquel extraño sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ahora estaba totalmente seria y él mantenía ese rostro preocupado. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él extendió la mano derecha en forma de saludo. Observó dudosa la mano y luego el rostro. Perfiló un poco la cabeza, le frunció el ceño como advertencia y le dio la mano. 

Su agarre era delicado, como si con ello quisiera dejarle aún más en claro que no tenía malas intenciones. Lo miró sorprendida, su sonrisa se había extendido y emitió una armoniosa risa. Esto la hizo relajarse un poco hasta que se soltaron. 

-Isen- Le entendió al verlo señalarse constantemente e insistente. Supo entonces que no era una palabra, sino su nombre. –Supongo que es mi turno- Pensó y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que él mientras decía su nombre.

-Te queda- Dijo alegre mientras le sonreía y ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y boca torcida, como si fuera un bicho raro. – Ah, es verdad, no me entiendes… Bien, sigamos con la siguiente dinámica-

En el suelo, había dos hileras de varios dibujos en espejo: una casa, una familia, un libro, una nota musical, y una serie de pequeñas rayas verticales, 40 en total. Él se sentó frente a una hilera y luego, amablemente, invitó a la chica a replicar su acción. Ya estando frente a frente, Isen se señaló con ambas manos, señaló el dibujo de la casa, y con el índice derecho la encerró, luego la señaló a ella.

Por su parte, la chica inclinó la cabeza analizando la dinámica que había iniciado. –Supongo que esta ha sido mi casa en estos días, así que...- Dijo mientras señalaba la hamaca con desidia para después tachar su respectivo dibujo. Cuando lo volvió a ver, Isen estaba extrañado y decía algo mientras se frotaba la nuca con su izquierda y reía nervioso. 

El ambiente cambió cuando pasaron al siguiente, esta vez, él le indicó que ahora ella sería la primera. Se sintió culpable y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la vio, había bajado la cabeza y su mirada estaba perdida en el garabato. 

Tan pronto lo escuchó balbucear, dirigió su vista a él, vio un semblante melancólico y en seguida tachó su dibujo. –Tenemos algo en común, ¿eh?- Isen transmitió cierta empatía que le dio seguridad para tachar el suyo a pesar de no haber entendido sus palabras. 

En ese momento ambos se sintieron comprendidos y se dio pie a que la actividad fuera más fluida y sin indicación. Ambos encerraron el libro y la nota. Fue entonces cuando el garabateó un piano y una guitarra en su lado. Con una sonrisa la alentó a dibujar y, con una sutil, ella replicó la guitarra. Finalmente, pasaron al último trazo, el marcó las 34 rayas que correspondían a su edad, ella solo lo miró dudosa con el entrecejo arrugado y el río un poco. Ella marcó sus 19 líneas y el hombre se inclinó hacia el frente bastante impactado, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas; miró las rayas y luego a ella, a lo que la menor respondió con una expresión apenada mientras se encogía de hombros.

           
Ya eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde para cuando acabaron, permanecieron sentados, sin decir nada, mirando los alrededores y cruzando miradas de vez en cuando. Algo dentro de la chica le decía que podía confiar, sin embargo, aún era pronto. Por otro lado, Isen quería saber por qué se encontraba ahí y de dónde venía.

         

El silencio se vio interrumpido por dos estómagos hambrientos. Se miraron algo avergonzados y el mayor río mientras sobaba su estómago. Al inicio cada quien iba por su lado a obtener algo que paladear, a la joven no pareció inmutarle el hecho de que él siguiera otro rumbo, pero a Isen si, se quedó parado mientras la observaba marcharse, hasta que resolvió alcanzarla. 

         

Mas tarde, con algo de recelo usó su mapa para mostrarle la ubicación de la hamaca, del lago, la enredadera donde topó al “tapir” y otro de sus 4 escondrijos restantes en la isla. –Estás loco si crees que te enseñaré todo... Te acabo de conocer…- Dijo para sus adentros mientras observaba a Isen maravillarse por el trabajo tan aceptable. 

Y así, el resto del día se les fue en una guía rápida impartida por la menor, quien solo observaba al viejo hurgar cual niño en todos los puntos del recorrido hasta al llegar al río como último. Le fue considerablemente extraño su comportamiento, ante sus ojos era una especie de explorador, creía que solo fanfarroneaba, ¿Qué tal si era un cazador furtivo? No obstante, sus expresiones, así como sus acciones se notaban totalmente auténticas. De nuevo no sabía que pensar de él. 

         

Ahora, una fogata más amplia iluminaba la noche y a los dos. Habían comido y cenado en el lugar de la joven. Ésta no mostró problema, negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera tenue al apenado hombre que le hacía señas preguntando si la atosigaba. 

-No tengo idea de lo que tengas en mente o quieras hacer y lo voy a descubrir–Dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos con seriedad. -Pero… Gracias por haberme dado un día de interacción humana- Le brindó una sonrisa retraída a Isen, quien devolvió una radiante y más calmada tras haberse pasmado por la seriedad y el tono de la chica. 

El mayor habló. Ambos se levantaron y él de nuevo tomó una varita para garabatear la tierra, esta vez era un monito de palitos simulando dormir en una cama. Satisfecho de su obra, miró a su acompañante esperando alguna “respuesta”, a lo que ésta dio con un asentimiento y una expresión tranquila. 

Se despidieron de nuevo estrechando las manos y luego el pelinegro habló bastante animado, y de nuevo dibujó. La sorpresa invadió el rostro de la joven, para verlo en seguida con cierta burla –No me libraré de ti en un tiempo, eso es seguro- Pensó. Isen tenía una sonrisa ladina con un dejo de inseguridad. Luego ella asintió resignada y él sonrió ampliamente. 

Se despidieron de lejos y así aquel extraño desapareció en la oscuridad. –Definitivamente los días serán más raros de ahora en adelante, ¿Verdad Isen…?-


End file.
